The Black Death Naruto Namikaze
by king of black lightning
Summary: Naruto leaves his peaceful village for an adventure on the elemental seas. Trained by Blackbeard and assassins. Taught the ways of haki. Naruto became the Black death. Wanted dead by countries and pirates. His family trying to get him to come back. How will Naruto live as a notorious pirate? Which enemies shall he make? What friends? Slight assassins creed 4 one piece cross
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS A SLIGHT AC4 AND ONE PIECE CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. FIRST STORY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS APPRECIATED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TELLL MY WHY JUST DON'T BASH GIVE REASONS PLEASE.**_

_** Diclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Assassins creed,One piece**_

_**Prologue: No reason**_

It has been years since he left Konaha. People ask him why did he leave and become a pirate, he was considered royalty. The reason was rather simple. Because he wanted to. What? Should there be a deep reason?

When he was there he was yondaime's son not Naruto. He was older brother to the hero, jailer of the kyuubi Mito. He was born 4 years before her. When the kyuubi attack happened the 3rd hokage sealed the demon into Mito. Was it wrong that he wanted to be the kyuubi vessel? Probably he's pretty insane.

All of the village praised her as if she was a princess. She kinda was. When they grew up together all eyes were on her. He didn't blame her or his parents. He hated the village. He wanted to be known. He wanted to be 2nd to no man, no woman, no child.

He wanted to be infamous! He wanted an adventure. Another reason was he despised losing. One day when he came back from the academy,his parents asked him to spar with Mito.

Back then he though he could win. "Oy! Naruto-nii lets start!." the hyperactive little girl said. Naruto got in his academy style. "Begin!" Kushina shouted. Naruto stood still as Mito rushed at him. His confident expression turned to one of shock and pain when she disappeared out of his sight.

'She's fast' he thought as she punched him in the stomach then he was getting beat up by a bunch of Mito clones. 'Im too weak' Naruto thought as he fell down.

"Wow you're pretty weak Naruto-nii" Mito giggled innocently. "Maybe this is the perfect inspiration for you to pay attention in class. Huh Naruto" Kushina laughed. Kushina and Minato walked inside the large Namikaze complex.

Mito went to play with her friends Sakura, Ino ,Tenten and Hinata.

How could his 4 year old sister be stronger than him!? Naruto thought embarrassed. After his first embarrassing lost to his sister, Minato and Kushina laughed as it was a great family moment. That was when he got tired of the shit. He found a book about pirates in the library when he was studying ninjutsu. and he liked the lifestyle. The fame, money and most of all the adventure. He wanted that.

He started copying the jutsu in the library at home. He waited and waited for the perfect opportunity to leave for the elemental seas. The largest sea with strangest harshest weather. Strong people and animals. He got his opportunity when the uchiha massacre happened.

At the time he was 13. In all the confusion he took , stole some food and ninjutsu scrolls and left for the seas on a dingy.

Days later he was hungry and tired and wondered if it was a good idea to leave Konoha. that was when he met notorious pirate blackbeard. "Boy!" he shouted in a deep voice. "What are you doing in theses seas yee young fool!"

"Hey I'm not a fool you old ugly bastard!" he shouted back. Blackbeard chuckled "You got spunk brat. You just insulted the blackbeard. I've killed people just for breathing around me. Pull him up!" he yelled to his crewmates.

After they pulled him up and Naruto told him his dream to be one of the yonko. Blackbeard raised his brow but was shocked to hear he was Naruto Namikaze . 'He's the missing boy from Konaha. Not only that he's from those assassin families ay' blackbeard thought with interest.

"Hey! old man can you train me."

"Hmmm, you interest me boy. I have a friend of mine who can train you but in the meant time ill teach you haki" blackbeard said.

"What the fuck is haki you deranged old geezer." Naruto said in a confused voise.

Black beard and his crew laughed at the boys confusion. "Stop laughing shitheads!" Naruto frowned.

"Haki is an ability that lies dormant in all humans. Those who awaken it get devastating power. Most people forgot about because of all that flashy ninjutsu" black beard chuckled as Naruto listened intently.

"Haki comes in 3 categories. Kenbunshoku which allows the user to predict attacks"

'Just like the sharingan' thought the blond

"Busoshoku haki allows the user to coat themselves invisible armor or harden their skin. It can also be used for attacks. Haoshoku allows the user to overpower the wills of others." Blackbeard then took a swig of rum. As a still shocked Naruto asked. "When do I start?"

Blackbeard smirked and hardened his arm. Naruto watched in awe as he saw his arm went black. That awe turned to fear as blackbeard jumped at Naruto and screamed "DDDDDOOOOODDDDDGGGEEEEE!" (From Team Four Star on youtube)

Naruto screamed like a little girls as he got punched of the boat. "Your training begins now" the old pirate spoke calmly then he burst out laughing.

"What the fuck was that for!" shouted Naruto as he was gurgling on water as he climbed op on the boat.

"For fun. Now put on this blindfold and try predict my attacks." A wet and angry Naruto grabbed the blindfold and put it on. Naruto stood there and waited for his attacks. "How am i supposed to predict your attacks."

"You'll find out maty." They stood there for five minutes then black beard yelled "DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOODDDDDDGGGGGGGEEEEE! And again Naruto was hit off the boat.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Naruto thought about the events that shaped his career as a pirate. That made him the infamous pirate worth **620,000,000 ryo The Black Death Naruto Namikaze. **He was wearing a black assassins robe with dark blue boots. On the robe there were silver arm and chest plates. Around his neck he wore a gold skull and bones necklace. He had two swords on his his waist one on each side. He had two black flintlock pistols on his chest and two more on his waist. He looked at the horizon as his spiky golden hair swayed in the wind. He had a thin scar from the top of his eyebrow all the way down to his lower eyelid.

He was currently on his ship a black frigate with dark blue sails called the **Death Queen. **His flag was a blue assassins creed symbol with a cracked skull with two swords making an x shape across the on his adventures he freed slaves from orichimaru. He save a girl named Tayuya, a boy named kimimaro, Suigetsu and Karin. He made plenty of friends.

Like the men that use the cannons. He met at a bar during a bulls eye tournament. He saved them from a few marines and they joined his crew. He also had shipwrights that made his beautiful ship.

"Men set sail for the wave country, I plan to kill a tyrant who has been disgusting me lately." He heard his men and women shout and yell excitedly. He looked at his first mate and martial artist Laxus. Laxus was wearing a simple white unbuttoned shirt and black pants."So how much is this deal worth Naruto" Laxus asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Not a single ryo but we are going to steal his money." Laxus grunted 'Naruto isn't ever this serious I'm kind of worried'

"It'll be a fucking cinch!" Naruto exclaimed shocking Laxus out of his state. 'Of course nothing is wrong with dumbass" Laxus deadpanned.

"We'll have the bitch pissin and shittin himself, and praying to every god he knows as soon as I walk on the scene" he said as the pirate slammed his hand on the edge of the ship.

'Just wait Gato im gonna fucking kill you for what you've done'

**In Konoha**

Minato sat with his legged propped up on his desk after he gave team 7 consisting of Mito, Sasuke and Sakura. Trained by Kakashi Hatake. It was a simple C-rank to escort a bridge builder to the Wave country. Or so he thought. Once again for the 9th time that day he thought about Naruto. He sighed

"Are you thinking about him Minato-kun" there stood a gorgeous red headed lady named Kushina Namikaze. She stared at the wanted poster of her son

**Dead or Alive Black Death Naruto Namikaze**

**Description: Spiky hair blond with thin scar over right eye. Usually wears dark clothes wears gold necklace with skull and bones **

**Bounty: 620,000,000 ryo**

**Skills: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, long range weapons, Hidden weapons**

**Weaknessess:Unknown**

**Wanted by: Navy of the elemental seas, Iwagakure, Kumo,Otogakure**

**Wanted For: Assulted Kumo Daimyo, Destroyed 86 Naval Battleships, Killed numerous marines, Killed Admiral Bacchus, Kidnapped several Otogakure ninja, Broke into Iwagakure Vault stole 100,000,000 ryo.**

"Naruto were did we go wrong with you" they said at the same time as they looked at his poster. His face had a lot of blood on it in the picture. He was holding the middle and smirking victoriously.

"We'll find him and bring back one day. I promise." Minato stated with a determined look. "The question I want to know the most is, Why did he leave?"

Minato shrugged and sighed "We'd all like to know."

**Good, bad, terrible, great just okay? Review please **


	2. Prologue Part 2 Black Death Arrives

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,AC4 or One piece.**_

_**Prologue part 2: The Black Death Arrives**_

Team 7 was fucking exhausted. Why you ask? Oh nothing just fought a dangerous A-rank ninja. When they think he's dead it turns out it's a fake hunter-nin. Life is a whore. They were relieved that they finally reached the wave. After listening to the grandson of Tazuna (the bridge builder), bitch and moan about them dying. Team 7 decided to train.

"How are we going to beat Zabuza with a week of practice?" Sakura asked

"You aren't going to fight Zabuza. I will" Kakashi stated. "Don't complain Mito. You aren't strong enough" he said before she could complain. Mito was young and energetic redhead who took after her mother. But when serious she had the attitude of Minato. She had whisker marks on her cheeks making her slightly resemble a fox. She was wearing a red and black jacket(like shippuden Naruto) with black anbu pants.

"Alright! Let's get this training started already!" Mito yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura giggled at her friends antics. Sasuke just grunted and Kakashi eye smiled.

_**6 days later On the Death Queen**_

"Oy! Shit head what's the plan to kill the little cum licker!" the girl that was spewing obscenities at the blond pirate was Tayuya. Tayuya was a beautiful tomboy redhead. She was holding a silver flute in her right hand. Tayuya was black shorts with a dark red shirt with a giant middle finger on the back of it.

"Be quiet Tayuya, your giving me a headache." The brave man who said this was a pale skinned boy wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with black pants. His name was kimimaro.

"What did you just say you giant pile of whale shit." Tayuya shouted. "Stop Tayuya calm down." This came from a girl wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt with black anbu pants. Her hair was a lighter shade of Tayuya. Her name was Karin.

The person standing by her was Suigetsu. He had a huge sword on his back. A copy of the kubikiribocho( Decapitating carving knive). Suigetsu was hoping for a fight to break out.

Fights usually broke out on the ship. Which ended up with everyone in the infirmary. However this time Naruto put a stop to it. "This is no time to argue!"

Everyone looked at him serious now. He pulled out his telescope from his pocket. "We're almost at the wave. Alright! Here's the plan I'm going to dock the ship at the newly made bridge using the fog to hide the ship. "Im gonna find Gato, walk like a badass, kill him, and take his money. If I need back up ill call."

Showing them his blue communicator on his wrist. (looks like an old time watch)

"Naruto!"

The blond pirate looked at kimimaro. "Stay calm I know this mission is personal but, don't destroy the country I never got drink their chocolate milk yet. I hear its great."

Naruto smiled while Karin deadpanned. "Is that your only reason you told him that "she asked.

"Yes." He replied calmly.

Naruto heard his crew yell "Land ho!"

"Time to roll" he smirked as he put on his hood.

_**Gato's Mansion**_

"You failed!" A short man wearing an expensive blue suit yelled. "The copycat ninja got in my way. But I'll kill him and the bridge builder next time."

"You better if you know what's good for you!" Gato reached for zabuza only for the hunter-nin to grab his arm and break it.

"Aghhh- you bitch!" Gato exclaimed. His mercenaries moved to fight only to be stopped by Gato. "You better kill that damn bridge builder or I'll kill you." Gato glared. Zabuza scoffed "let's go Haku."

'Wait till you see what I got planned for demon' Gato thought as he limped to his bet awaiting the next day.

_**Next Day**_

Naruto walked through the poor wave country with a disgusted face. 'Look what that bastard Gato did to these people. Enraged he walked by the bars listening for information.

As he walked he saw someone extremely familiar. He knew she was from Konoha. 'The pink haired girl uhhhh what's her face. He quickly ducked into an alley and quickly climbed on the roof of a bar.

'If she's hear what other Konoha ninja are here. They'll be an annoyance in my plans.' He waited for her to leave then continued for information. That's when he heard "so where are those people we have to kill."

He abruptly turned around and saw two mercenaries that looked like Gato's thugs. 'Bingo' Naruto thought. He continued to tail the mercenaries to a house out of the city.

'This house it's!'

As soon as the mercenaries broke down the door to Tsunami's door. Inari and tsunami were dragged out. Naruto jumped down and unsheathed his hidden blades and stabbed them in back.

Aggghhh! They screamed in pain. "You're only alive because I want information. Where is Gato!" he yelled. Inari and Tsunami look at Naruto in awe.

"I'll never say you bastard!" The first mercenary said.

"OK. I guess you don't want to live." Naruto said nonchalantly said.

The mercenary grabbed his sword and try to stab Naruto. The blond pirate grabbed his arm broke it and used to stab the mercenary. The other mercenary got up and charged with sword. Naruto unsheathed one of his swords and used to cut the mercenaries' sword in half.

He grabbed the mercenary and stabbed him in the knee. The mercenary shook with fear as he realized who this was. "You! You're Black Death!"

"Really? I am? Never would have guessed I'm the dashingly handsome Black death!" Naruto said with sarcasm. Inari thought 'Is it really him" Tsunami looked like she was about to cry out of joy.

"Onto more important business. Where. Is. Gato!

"Alright alright hes on the east side of the bridge! Please don't kill me!" Naruto grinned.

"Nope." Taking out his hidden blade he stabbed him in the neck.

Inari asked "is it really you? Naruto-nii?" Naruto gave him a cocky smirk "of course who else do you know that is this much of a badass." Inari laughed. Tsunami said "They said you ran away from Gato, Naruto.

Naruto frowned. It was all his fault he trusted Gato a few years ago now it bit him in the ass. "Don't worry I'll free the wave. I'll make sure nothing like this happens again."

Naruto said "I'll be back." As he walked away.

"Mom."

"Yes Inari."

Inari looked at his mom smiling and said "the wave is free!"

Tsunami smiled "Your right"

_**On the bridge**_

Mito finally defeated the hunter nin named haku who turns out to be a girl. She found out after she broke her mask. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. He was about to finishing off with lighting blade when they were interrupted.

"Well look at this huh the big bad demon. Bloodied and battered like a dog." He chuckled as his mercenaries laughed.

"I'm here to kill you Zabuza." Gato stated.

"Are you now." The mercenaries, ninja and Gato looked around as someone dropped down on the ground.

"H-h-h-h-h-e-e-y Black Death how are you doing."

"Pretty good, but you see a man that I considered my friend stabbed me in the back." Naruto grinned I'm going to kill him.

Using haoshoku haki Naruto knocked out all the mercenaries.

"You've pissed me off Gato" Naruto said.

_**Review please**_


	3. Chapter 1 So it Begins

_**Thank you all for reviewing. I plan to make the stories longer. I might take a while with school and swim training.**_

**Chapter 1: The life of a pirate**

"Naruto!" Mito screamed. It's been years since she's her brother. She always thought it was her fault that he left. Seeing him hear made her want to cry and scream for joy.

"Mito!"

Mito looked at Kakashi who said "He's an international criminal bringing him back won't be easy. However as of now we all have the same enemy."

"Oh. That's the Black Death. Huh?" Haku asked. Zabuza nodded and looked at Naruto and thought 'why would he save us'.

"So Gato do you remember that day? The first time we came here. As friends" Naruto said. Gato nodded in fear. As they both recalled the events.

_**Flashback 1 year and 3 months ago**_

"_**Oy Gato so how are you liking your stay on the Death Queen" Naruto asked. Gato turned around to his new friend Naruto. **_

"_**It's great. Your crew is sure a rowdy bunch ay?" Gato chuckled**_

"_**Yea that's what makes them interesting." They both stared at the beautiful sunset that shown down at ocean.**_

"_**You know Naruto. I have plenty ideas to get your crew the best equipment and new great upgrades for the Death Queen" Gato said.**_

_**Naruto turned to look at his friend. "Wow. You sure have a lot of ideas. "How come you aren't a business man? **_

_**Gato looked straight at the ocean. "Others don't approve of my way of thinking." Gato looked kind of sad.**_

_**Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Well you're my friend so I'll help your vision. How about you become the treasurer of my ship"**_

_**Gato smiled "Thank you Naruto.**_

_**Later in the flashback at **_

"_**Hey Gato I need to go back out on the sea. Can you take care of the Wave. The country is very poor. It could use your help." Naruto said.**_

"_**No problem. I promise it'll be in tip-top shape by the time you get back." Gato gave Naruto a thumbs up with a smile.**_

_**Naruto smiled and walked away.**_

_**1 month later**_

_**Gato surrounded by a bunch of mercenaries was talking to the Wave villagers after becoming their tyrant.**_

"_**Listen pitiful villagers. I am a now your king! No I'm a god. It was my fate to rule this land. It's all thanks to that cowardly pirate. Naruto Namikaze!"**_

_**The villagers were shocked. Black Death a coward!? No way!? He helped and protected them from bandits. He wouldn't run away.**_

_**Gato continued "That's not all he quickly fled when I told him. Do you understand my power? I made Black Death leave with his tail between his legs. I could crush this country with a finger." Gato gave a victorious laugh. What Naruto didn't understand that his vision was power and money and Gato would get that by any means necessary.**_

"_**The Wave is mine!" Gato shouted as his mercenaries laughed.**_

"Imagine my surprise when I read in the elemental newspapers, that you were the tyrant of the wave."Naruto shot an angry look at Gato.

Gato turned and jumped right in the water. He then started swimming ferociously trying to get away.

Naruto shook his head. He ran at amazing speed to the other side of the bridge. Naruto ran to a nearby tree. Climbing quickly up he made his way through the trees and reached land where Gato already started running and called for mercenaries.

As his mercenaries came out he slowly took out his pistol.

"A pistol !? What are you gonna do with that shit!" a random mercenary yelled.

Naruto didn't reply. At the exact moment he pulled the trigger he pumped haki into it. Quicker than anybody could see a huge shockwave came out of the pistol. The one's in direct line of the bullet immediately died. The ones that got hit by the shockwave were seriously injured and started to bleed to death.

Naruto unsheathed his sword. He pointed his sword at Gato's leg and a 5 meter wind blade hit Gato in the leg. 'Wow. Kind of sad that one of the few moves I know that utilize chakra and I can only hold it for 4 seconds.'

Gato started screaming in pain. Naruto punched Gato in the face. "Why Gato! Why betray me! Why!"

Gato smiled with his teeth drenched in blood. "Money."

"You sicken me Gato." Naruto pulled out his hidden blade and stabbed Gato in the neck. Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of the memories out of his head.

Betrayal. Is one of the many things that are on the sea. He chose this life. But sometimes it was just too much. This was the life of a pirate.

_**Back on the ship**_

"Did he call yet?" Suigetsu asked. He was .bored. They sang sea shanties, they ate, and they waited, and waited, and waited.

"No" Karin said calmly then she angrily said "he also didn't call 3 fucking hours ago!

"Be quite" Laxus said. "Naruto has to kill a friend. It's going to take time before we do it."

Tayuya sighed "I know penis nibbler, but we're bored."

Laxus smirked "That's nice but I didn't ask you now did I." Tayuya started cursing of Laxus angrily. The rest of the crew sighed.

Naruto turned around then quickly dodged a giant rasengan. "Mito! Stand down! Now!" Kakashi yelled.

Sasuke charged in with Mito using his fireball jutsu.

"Sasuke. You too!"

Kakashi was ignored. Naruto lazily sidestepped the fireball. Sakura pulled 10 kunai out of her pocket and threw them with deadly accuracy. Naruto stood still and the kunai broke into pieces. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

Naruto calmly raised his right hand. Then he walked menacingly forward. Quickly putting her fingers in a cross position, Mito shouted "shadow clone jutsu!"

10 exact copied of Mito burst into existence with a puff of smoke. They each made a rasengan and charged. Naruto raised his brow 'So much chakra. She's not even tapping into the kyuubi's chackra.

Naruto continued walking then stretched his hand forward. 'What's he going to do' Kakashi thought. Sasuke did his fireball jutsu again. As Mito and the fireball were going to hit Naruto. A small shockwave appeared from his hand. It kicked up dust as it blew Mito, her clones and the fireball away. Mito fell back in pain.

"Enough!" Kakashi shouted.

"No buts! We don't have enough manpower to bring him back! I've used most of my chakra. So have you and Sasuke and there is no Sakura can bring him back." Sakura looked down in shame. Sasuke looked slightly mad because he could understand Mito's feelings.

Mito clenched her fist in anger. "Naruto I want to talk to you in private.

"Whatever" he said.

Team 7 looked at her. Sasuke understood what she was going through. She was confronting the man that ruined her family. Sasuke gave one more look at her then team 7 walked off

"Why?" was the first question she asked. Naruto calmly raised his brow. They were in a field covered in blossoming flowers. The colors of the flowers ranged from orange, blue, yellow, red , purple and pink.

"Why? Why did you leave the leaf?!" Mito shouted. Naruto laughed. "Because I wanted to. You see, I wanted a name for myself. Being just the yondaime's son isn't what I want. Now when people think of the name Naruto, they think of Black Death. Cool huh?"

"Cool !?" Mito asked. "You left the village to be cool!?"

"Yeah. Besides, I like the sea better than that boring ass village." Naruto looked at the sky.

"Boring ass village! Boring ass village! How can you say that about your home!?"

"The death queen is my home now." Naruto calmly said.

"One day!" Naruto looked back at Mito when she said that

"I'll bring you back!" Mito shouted. Naruto looked at her seriously. Then he laughed. He started rolling on the floor uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?!" Mito screamed in outrage. Naruto laughed at her some more. "You are. Listen isn't your dream to become hokage." Mito nodded.

"Then imagine how it would look if the hokage was wasting her time and sending her ninja to her death for her brother. You'd look like a kage abusing power. Besides I'm a criminal for a reason. Baka!"

Mito looked down at her feet. Naruto continued "However if you can't control your brother it would bring great shame to konoha. Villages might want to destroy the leaf. Trust me I'm going to be more of a pain in the ass in the future."

Mito was in deep thought.

"So pick, be a good hokage or restore your perfect family. Until you have the answer don't you dare approach me."

Leaving Mito thinking. Naruto walked off and called the ship.

**On the Death Queen**

When the crew heard the phone ring needless to say they started to dance in joy. Finally the wait was over! Laxus and Kimimaro looked at each other and shook their heads. "Is anyone going to answer that." Kimimaro asked calmly.

They all froze then rushed for the phone. They all clashed into each other. With a loud thud they landed on the ground. Laxus calmly walked up to the phone answered. "Are you ready Naruto?"

"_Soon, but I want to add new crewmates. In the meantime get the crew to spread the news."_

"Ok" Laxus answered. He turned to the eager and said "Get ready." They all cheered in joy.

"So you want to join my crew?" Naruto asked. Haku and Zabuza looked at Naruto then back at each other then they shrugged.

"Sure why not. We don't have anything better to do."Zabuza said. Naruto blinked. They blinked. Then he blinked.

"Wow that was easy. You sure you don't want me to cut a battleship in half or something."

"No we're good" Haku said. Naruto blinked once more and said "Cool."

**1 hour later in the middle of the wave city**

All the people from the wave. Young and old. Poor and rich gathered in the middle of the wave country. Rumors about something that will change the history of the wave forever were spread by the Death pirates.

"Citizens of the wave. Because of my ignorance a few years ago, you have all suffered. Now I will make things better."

Team 7 watched Naruto speak from a rooftop above. Gathering information to report back to the hokage. Naruto continued.

"Now Gato is gone. However, new threats will come to the wave so I've decided." Naruto paused and basked in the whispered tones of the citizens.

He climbed up on the old daimyo mansion. The mansion was 8 stories tall. As soon as reached the top. He waited for Laxus to climb up the building. He looked at the flag that was on the pole, on top of the mansion.

On the flag was a red flag with the words Gato written diagonally on it. Naruto shook his head 'amateur.'

Laxus tore down Gato's flag. Then he took out a cigarette and burnt it. As the villagers watched the flag burn Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

Then he took something out of his pocket he gave it to Laxus. As Laxus put the object on the pole it turned out to be a flag. The flag of the death pirates.

The villagers and team 7 were confused. Naruto took a deep breath and said the words that would shock the world.

"The Wave Island is mine!"

Minato listened in shock at the words his anbu spy from the wave said. Minato then sighed and shook his head. Naruto just threw the elemental nations and sea into chaos in 5 words.

**1 day later Unknown Island**

"So the brat became a yonko, huh?" A man wearing and expensive black suit said. He had a long, black blowpipe on his back. He had perfectly groomed black hair.

He was currently on a bushy, humid jungle island. "Black Death interests me. He is unpredictable."

"Captain Vane! It's time to go!" His navigator said. Vane gave him an angry look. "Did you just tell me when it's time to go." Vane said as black smoke erupted from his body.

"N-n-no Captain Vane." His navigator said. Vane went back to his calm state. He then got off the tree stump he was sitting on and walked to his 40 giant man of war ships.

"Charles you shouldn't be so hard on your crewmates" an old woman said. He turned and looked at her giving her an angry glare. "Just because you're my mother don't think I won't kill you. I am a king of the seas I will do as I like."

The old woman shook her head. Her son's arrogance had grown the second he became a pirate. He was known for being cruel and quick to anger. Charles Vane was no longer the happy boy she once knew. He was now the 850,000,000 ryo criminal. On par with other Yonko, Calico Jack, Benjamin Hornigold and now Naruto Namikaze.

Even after he changed, he still wanted her on the ship. She didn't know why but she got a feeling that things were going to get worst.

**Unknown Island**

Cynical Laughter was heard in a dark, dirty bunker deep in an island. "Cool! another person to join the Yonko! What fun!" A man drinking a bottle of rum said. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, covered with a red vest and a bunch of gold chains around his neck. He had unruly, dirty blond hair.

"Naruto Namikaze! Part of the royal Hokage family! I wonder what konoha is going to do!"

He calmed down. Then he looked to a random crewmate. "Keep me up to date about, Death and the Namikaze. It's gonna get interesting!"

The crewmate nodded enthusiastically "Yes Calico."

The man named Calico frowned. "Who told you to call me that!" The crewmate deadpanned "you did." Calico laughed and said "Oh Yeah."

**Unknown island**

"It's best I don't underestimate him. Death just unleashed unneeded chaos unto the elemental seas, if there wasn't enough of that." A young man said. He had his black hair slicked back. He wore black anbu pants, with a plain white unbuttoned long sleeve shirt. It showed a long thin slash across his chest.

He sighed. This was going to be a pain it's only been 3 months since he became a yonko. He really didn't need this now. He picked up a newspaper and read the headline. **'The New Yonko Black Death Naruto Namikaze from the royal Hokage family.' **He read further into the details of the paper and read what they called him and the other yonko. '**The Worst Generation.'**

The man who was called Benjamin Hornigold sighed again. He had a feeling things were going to be a gigantic pain in the ass.

**In Konoha, Hokage Mansion**

Minato listened to Kakashi's report. He was a little disappointed that Kakashi couldn't bring back Naruto. But he understood the situation they were in.

He looked at Mito, who appeared to be in deep thought. Sasuke seemed uncaring and Sakura seemed curious.

"What is so controversial about Naruto's actions" she asked.

Minato looked at her. "He became a Yonko. Yonko have so much power and influence they declare island as theirs, and no one dares to attack the island they claimed."

Team 7, minus Kakashi were shocked.

"So can we get Naruto back?" Mito asked.

An uneasy silence settled upon the island as she asked the question. It seemed as if the villagers and the animals could feel the tension.

"I'm not sure."

Mito looked down. Team 7 looked at her. They could feel the sadness rolling of her.

Minato continued "Because of his actions. The 5 major ninja villages realized the threat of the Yonko. These pirates contain immense amount of power. They have friends in all places. Even in this village."

Team 7 including Kakashi were shocked. "Because of this realization. Kirigakure, the head of the navy, called a mandatory kage summit. If we let the Yonko continue to gain power and do as they please they could topple the balance of the elemental nations."

Team 7 looked even more shocked. Kakashi decided to speak up.

"The homes and families of these pirates are coming under criticism. Konoha and the namikaze family. Kirigakure and a civilian family, who raised the **Ice Demon, Benjamin Hornigold.** The villages of Calico Jack and Charles Vane have been destroyed."

"So what's gonna happen" Sasuke asked. Team 7 looked at the hokage.

"I don't know. But I have to prepare for the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron."

Mito clenched her fist and thought. 'Family or Village.' She then stormed out the room to ask her mother training.

**That's it. No Cliffy. I think. So anways. Mito will go through internal struggle then make her decision can you guess. Naruto's gonna claim more islands. **

**What's gonna happen at the kage summit. Hell even I don't know.**

**Review and all that other good stuff.**


End file.
